Together As One
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: A deleted love scene from White Tigers United where Max and Saori come together as one after the wedding to have their first experience of showing their love to each other. My first M rated fic, so please don't critique me. Rated M for mating scenes required. And this is dedicated to Master of Stories. Hope you enjoy!


Think of this as a deleted scene from 'White Tigers United' after Max and Saori got married and this is my very first M rated fic, so...don't judge me for my first mature rated debut. Master of Stories, I hope you like it.

* * *

Together As One

by: Terrell James

Several hours after Max and Saori got married, Max carried Saori bridal style as they entered in a huge bedroom for their wedding night and for these two white tigers, it was gonna be the beginning of a new chapter of their lives and Saori enjoyed being carried by Max and she said, "I never knew you would be this strong."

"A little bit of exercising and working out helps a little." Max replied, with a chuckle.

Saori giggled at this and she definitely liked the fact that Max has a strong physique and she said, "It makes me attractive to you more."

Soon enough, Max sets Saori down to the ground and she completely appreciated being carried by the mate of her dreams and Max blinked his eyes a few times and he just couldn't get enough of Saori's beauty in that wedding dress and he walks towards her and held her hand and said, "This is it...the beginning of the rest of our lives."

Saori felt the same way too and she was really loving the fact that she's finally married to Max and feels like she's a part of the Bushdio-Akio clan and it serves her well that she's better off with Max rather than that Kabishi guy and she said to him, "Max...there's something I have to tell you."

Max looked at Saori straight in the eye and replied, "What is it?"

"While I was being imprisoned by Kabishi for so long, I never thought I could actually see you again. I was so afraid that I could never get the chance to marry you or that you have forgotten all about me and just find another girl to date with." Saori said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Ever since Saori was kidnapped and tortured by Kabishi, Max felt a huge sense of responsibility to take care of Saori and to make sure she was well-protected, secure and taken care of and he sat next to her and held onto her paw and he said, "No other girl could take your place. Ever since you've been kidnapped, there wasn't a day that goes that I don't think of you. You're all I ever think about, day and night...all the time. You were always on my mind in those 3 years that you were gone. Ravi even tried to hook me up with some other girls, but I promised myself that I would never leave you for another girl and I have kept that promise ever since."

The fact that Max thought about Saori all those years really made her feel like he's still the same person she fell in love with back when they were cubs and that protective side of Max remained where it was and she looked at him in the eye and asked, "You really mean that?"

Max pulls out this heart necklace that Saori made for him and shows it to her and asked, "Does that answer your question?"

Saori gasped in shock after seeing Max pull out that necklace and she whispered, "You kept it...?"

"Yes, I did. Each time I wear this necklace, I carry a special piece of you with me and it can never be thrown away." Max added.

Saori shows him the same heart necklace he made for her and has still kept it with her, even in her darkest hour and she said, "You were the reason I survived, Max. All I ever wanted was to get out of Kabishi's dirty hole and find you. You were my strength...everything to me."

"And I wanna continue on being by your side and comfort you in your time of need. I love you, Saori." Max said.

"I love you too, Max." Saori whispered, with tears glistening in her eyes.

Both of them kissed each other on the lips and Max wrapped his arms around her love and the kiss was so passionate and powerful to each other as the tongues danced around each other's mouths and Saori lets out a few moans as she melted into the kiss and after 6 minutes of kissing, Saori gives Max a little bit of a smirky look on her face and Max is immediately familiaruized with that look.

"I know this look a lot. You've got a surprise for me?" asked Max.

Saori just smiled nonchalantly and all innocent like and replied, "Maybe...if you're lucky."

And with that, she made her way onto the changing room and she told him, "Close your eyes, my love."

Max kept his eyes closed and he was really eager to see what she's gonna wear for this special night and after just a few minutes, Saori came out with a grey silk nightgown and she said to Max, "You can turn around and open your eyes now, Max."

Max quickly opened his eyes and turned around to see Saori standing in that nightgown and he was immediately blown away by her beauty and her wardrobe and he said, "Wow...you look so beautiful."

"Do you like it?" asked Saori.

"Like it? I love it...just like I love you." Max replied.

Saori giggled at that and she said, "I love you too, Max."

Realizing that this is gonna be the next step on the wedding night, both tigers started to get really nervous and Max lets out an immediate frown and Saori could see this and she asked, "What's wrong, Max?"

Max lets out a sigh and he turned to her and said, "This is the first time that our bodies will come as one and I don't wanna do anything to make you uncomfortable or to hurt you."

Saori knows that feeling too because it's their very first time and she said to him, "I'm nervous too, Max. But I know for a fact that you'll never do anything to hurt me. All I want is just you and I want to be one with you. I've been waiting years for this and I wouldn't make you do this if it wasn't the right thing to do."

Those words completely soothed Max's anxiety right this second and he looked at her and said, "You're right. I'm willing to make this worth it."

"Me too." Saori agreed.

With that, they leaned over to kiss each other on the lips passionately and placed themselves to the wall and kissed in the heat of passion and before long, Saori shoved Max down to the bed and placed herself on top of him and removes his suit vest and dress shirt to reveal his muscular toned bare chest and Max can see parts of Saori's breast on the see-through gown and they resumed kissing each other.

While they did that, Saori puts her hands on Max's pants and pulled them down, revealing his 10-inch penis and Saori widened his eyes at the length of it and she asked, "How long have you been hiding this, Maximus?"

"I was saving this only for you." Max replied.

Soon enough, Saori took off her nightgown, revealing her naked body and for someone like her, Max was amazed by the hourglass figure she has and Saori asked, "Like what you see, handsome?"

"Yes, I do. I love it...very much." Max said, in a seductive low tone.

"I love it when you talk like that." Saori said, in that same tone.

Max wrapped her entire hands around her and kissed her on the neck several times, then lowers his hands around her thighs and waist and all Saori could do is just enjoy being rubbed on her mate and before long, Max rubbed Saori's breasts and parts of her womanhood and Saori closed her eyes, took a deep breath and just sighed multiple times.

As Max went ahead and licked Saori's areas, she started moaning softly in pleasurable ecstasy and it was unlike anything she felt before in her life and soon after, she moaned out loud desiring Max to keep going and never stop.

"Ohh...oh...oh, oh, oh, oh...ohhh...Max...don't stop, please...please eat my pussy." Saori moaned out.

And Max did what she just told him and it made Saori moan even more and she felt like she could let go in any minute and after a few minutes, Max tasted some of Saori's juices coming out of her and completely felt amazed by this and said, "This tastes better than ice cream."

Saori giggled at that and she said, "You did it really good...for your first time. Now, it's my turn."

She then placed Max on the bed and she started rubbing Max's stomach slowly and his response was a couple of purrs and her hands slid down towards Max's penis and she started stroking it for a while and Max sighed in pleasure as he gets touched by her and Saori noticed Max's erection and balls and she licked her lips with the size of her lover's member and she asked, "Do you mind?"

"Go right ahead." Max said, in a seductive tone.

She proceeded onto sucking Max's dick and started slowly sucking it and Max lets out a few groans and moans there and he enjoyed it immensely.

"Ohh...yessss...aaaaaaaaaa...aaaaaaa...aaaaaaaahhh hhh...aaaaaaaaa..."Max moaned out.

Max didn't want this to end and he felt relaxed and pleasured out and he started moaning loudly the minute Saori continued sucking his dick and he was gonna release a little bit and he said, "Saori...I'm gonna release."

Then, Max takes a deep loud moan and Saori tasted her lover's juices and swallowed it whole and she said, "That is so good, Max."

"I'm glad you loved sucking my dick, my sweet." Max said.

Saori nodded her head and then the time came for them to come together as one and Max asked, "You ready for the big finale?"

Saori got down on all fours and placed her claws onto the headboard of the bed and raised her tail up and replied, "Ready."

Max quickly got on top of her and inserts his dick onto his lover's area and she whispered in her ear, "I'm gonna go slower so I won't hurt you."

"Okay. But don't forget to go as fast as you can too." Saori replied.

Max nodded and with that, he began thrusting his hips and began mating her and Max realized that this is what sex really feels like and he started off slowly and gentle as the way Saori likes it and they continued going on really slow and Saori lets out a few moans and she clawed onto the headboard while she's moaning in pleasure.

"Pick up the pace, Max." Saori said.

And he thrusted his hips much faster this time and Max started grunting heavily and straining a lot to go quicker and quicker and Saori kept clawing the board, leaving some claw marks behind and she kept moaning and moaning louder than ever.

"Faster!" Saori exclaimed.

Max went on top speed, grunting loudly while Saori kept moaning loudly at the same time and the rush of adrenaline of mating completely come through and Saori said, "Max...I can't take it."

"I'm about to release any minute!" Max exclaimed.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!"

"It's coming! It's coming!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

Max completely released all over Saori and both tigers panted heavily and soon after that, he collapsed to the bed and Saori collapsed right on top of Max's chest and they got to admit, it was completely amazing for them and Max said, "I've been waiting almost 10 years for this to come true."

"Well, it was worth the wait." Saori said, scratching the back of his ear.

As both of them laid down next to each other, they stared at their eyes for a while and smiled to themselves and Saori said, "Good night, my love."

"Good night, my sweet tigress." Max replied.

* * *

The next morning

The sun shined through the window and we see Max and Saori asleep, with their arms wrapped around each other, still naked. As Max opened his eyes slowly, he couldn't help but see his beloved Saori sleeping next to him and that made him happier than ever and he kissed her on the forehead and Saori woke up and Max was the first thing she sees and she smiled at him and said, "Good morning."

"Good morning, my lovely wife." Max said, smiling.

They both kissed each other on the lips and after that, Saori smiled at him and said, "Last night was the best experience I've ever had in my life."

"Mine too. I've always dreamed about this moment I've spent with you. And having it come true...there's no words to describe." Max stated.

Saori smiled at him and she said, "I wouldn't want anyone else to spend the rest of my life with other than you."

"I feel the same." Max replied, stroking her chin.

Saori purred in response and she did the same thing to Max and he purred back as well and both of them kissed each other in the lips again and while they did that, Saori stroked Max's tail slowly and Max's purring increased and he enjoyed it when Saori rubs his tail or any part of his body as long as it's with the one he loves.

"I'm happy to call you my wife." Max said, holding onto her.

Saori nuzzled his chin and laid down on Max's chest and rubbed it slowly and said, "And I'm happy to call you my husband."

* * *

If I were to grade my first M rated fic, I'd give myself a 6 or an 8 and a half. So...not bad. What about you guys? What grade do you think it deserves? Master of Stories, I hope you like it! R&R, please! AniUniverse is out!


End file.
